


Keeping him safe

by parchmentandpencils



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Not Happy, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: Trevor just tries to keep Cary safe.
Relationships: Trevor/Cary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Keeping him safe

He burst into the room and was met with Cary on the floor. Standing above him was Siren, and he had no doubt who was responsible for his present condition. He didn’t dare give in to the anger though. He knew what she was capable of.

“What have you done?” he asked through gritted teeth.

She stood there with the most infuriating smirk on her face. “Nothing much, lover boy,” she replied, calmly sipping a glass of water. “Why don’t you try and wake him up?”

Abandoning all self-preservation, he leapt to Cary’s side.

“Wake up,” he muttered. “Please, please…”

He planted a kiss on his lips and picked him up, exiting the room as he stirred slightly. Laying him down on the sofa, he stood back.

“Trevor?”

“Shh, it’s okay. Just-just stay here. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Uh, okay.” He immediately fell back into unconsciousness.

Trevor strode into the room he had just left. Wasting no time, he walked to Siren’s side as if in a trance. He knew what she wanted him to do. He made sure to keep a glazed look in his eyes.

“Jason, sweetheart, I knew you’d come around,” she purred.

It took him all his strength to not attack her at the mention of his hated first name. He nodded stiffly. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, and he forced himself to respond. He was just biding his time. Then they heard a gasp. Cary was stood at the door, tears in his eyes. He looked blankly at his love, hating every minute of this.

“See, Cary? He’s mine. And he knows it.”

Cary stifled a sob and ran out of the room. It took all of Trevor’s willpower not to slap her.

***

A week. That’s how long he had been pretending he was under her control. He’d wanted to catch her at her weakest, make sure she was not capable of hurting anyone again. But he snapped when she tried to make him kill Cary, and prove he was hers alone. Maybe she had been suspicious. But he couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t hurt Cary again.

He rose up all of a sudden and pulled out a shotgun he’d had hidden in his clothes, that he’d acquired just yesterday.

“You won’t be able to hurt any of us again. Surrender, Siren,” he said coldly.

“Never,” she bit back.

He pinned her against the wall and held the gun to her head. “Last chance.”

“No!”

He pulled the trigger. He watched her go down impassively and stepped back.

But he couldn’t. Because then he felt the pain.

Looking down at his abdomen, he found the source of the pain. A knife, sticking out of his stomach. As she fell, she took it out. He pressed both palms to his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. It wouldn’t stem. He fell to the floor and coughed weakly.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Cary,” he gasped out with his last breaths.

***

Far away from Trevor and Siren’s dead bodies, Cary felt like he’d been stabbed. “Trevor,” he said breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the angst :(


End file.
